Snowfall
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: For Writer's Workshop I'm writing a Christmas story  including the chipmunks and chipettes . This is a scene that didn't make the final cut, expanding Alvin and Brittany's forest scene with a new friend. CGI-verse one-shot.


Snowfall  
>by Chipettegirl10<p>

The white, furry flakes by now were in frenzy, and Alvin and Brittany were not yet out of the wilderness. The pair was running for their lives as the blizzard entered its first hour. The snow was falling hard, accumulating on the ground quickly. Alvin looked around for a place to hide in until the storm blew over. There was none, to his dismay. He looked to his terrified counterpart. Brittany's scarf was continually slapping her auburn-furred face as her paws slapped the snowy ground.

"We need to get out of here! Into the workshop, a log, SOMEWHERE!" she was yelling above the howling wind. Alvin noticed her icy-blue orbs were filled with fear and anxiety as the two ran.

"We're probably MILES from the workshop! We need a safe place to call it quits for the night!" Alvin shouted back. Brittany nodded, and then gasped as a sharp wind blew her back into a snow drift. "Britt!" Alvin screeched, noticing his partner was blown into the cold whiteness. He turned his back to the wind and reached inside the Brittany-shaped hole the chipette had made. "Britt! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" he shouted down into the hole. There was a muffled reply as a spot of pink started moving. Alvin breathed a sigh of relief before gripping the paw of his counterpart and pulling her out.

Brittany looked fine, if not a little colder, and they were back up and running. "I thought that was the end as soon as I fell inside the drift!" Brittany exclaimed, exasperated. "Well it's a good thing I didn't leave you," Alvin responded. Then he stopped short, causing Brittany to bump into him from behind. "Why'd you stop?" Brittany asked. Then she followed her boyfriend's gaze…all the way up to a wolf. The wolf was snarling at them hungrily. "It thinks we're food," Alvin barely whispered. "Make no sudden movement," Brittany mumbled. The gray-furred wolf was still looking at them, and then began to circle them. "What do we do?" Brittany whispered to Alvin.

"We've gotta find out how to distract it," Alvin answered. His eyes landed on a twig sitting ten inches away. "We're gonna chuck this stick and make a run for it," Alvin finally responded. Brittany nodded slowly. "Right…now who's throwing it?" she asked. "I will," Alvin said, picking up the brown item. The wolf's eyes were now fixed on the stick. "Go fetch!" Alvin shouted, throwing it. The wolf darted off after the stick. Alvin and Brittany took off running again, as far away from the wolf as they could. That was when Alvin spotted a fallen, hollow log that he and Brittany could camp out in. "Britt! In here!" he shouted. Brittany followed him into the log.

The wind wasn't brutal in the log; in fact, they barely felt it! There was no snow in there, either, so they were safe from that. Then a feeling of being watched kicked in. "I think someone's watching us…," Brittany murmured. "You're going paranoid," Alvin responded in a hostile manner. Brittany smacked the amber-eyed chipmunk upside the head. Alvin rubbed the spot where she smacked him. "Hey! Do I go around smacking people?" he shouted. Brittany smirked. "No, but you do go around annoying people."

"Get out," a voice suddenly snapped. Brittany and Alvin both immediately gripped each other. "W-Who are you?" Brittany asked. A snarling figure came into light. It was a wild chipmunk, probably rabid. Foam poured from the sides of its mouth, and its eyes were blood red. "Santa hasn't come for me in years," the wild chipmunk snarled viciously. Brittany and Alvin shuddered. The wild chipmunk's gaze landed on Brittany. "Girls haven't come since…since…since the ACCIDENT…," he growled. He took her by the paw. That's when Alvin protectively pushed Brittany back, her hand sliding from the wild chipmunk's grip. "Run," Alvin said. Brittany turned around and darted behind a pile of rocks in the log instead of running. Alvin and the wild chipmunk didn't take notice of her. "Who are you?" Alvin asked the wild chipmunk. The wild chipmunk hissed at him. "I'm Jingle," he responded. "I was helping Santa test his new sleigh when we crashed. I looked dead to him…so he left me…" For a split second, Alvin saw a twinge of sadness and pain in Jingle's eyes. But then they were vicious and insane again, as the wild chipmunk lunged for him. Alvin ducked.

"Dude! Haven't you ever tried to find your way back to the workshop?" Alvin asked. He grunted again as he tumbled to the left, avoiding a punch. Jingle stopped. "Well…no…," he said. "Do you remember the way? That's where Brittany and I are trying to get!" Alvin said. Jingle nodded. Then Alvin froze. "Wait a minute…BRITTANY!" Before Alvin could dash back outside into the raging blizzard, Brittany popped out. "I hid right here," she stated. Alvin nodded slowly. "Good…now, if you heard, Jingle knows the way back to the workshop, and he can take us there!" he exclaimed. Jingle nodded. "Let's go," he said. He grabbed a tattered old green elf suit and hat, complete with the shoes, and the threesome ventured out in the woods. Jingle was leading Alvin and Brittany.

In the time that they were inside the log, the storm had intensified greatly, resulting in everyone regretting to go out. Brittany was gripping Alvin's jacket tightly, trying not to get blown away. The snow was blasting in their faces, just about blinding them. "Do you know how far it is?" Alvin yelled above the wind. "IT'S THREE MILES IN HUMAN TERMS!" Jingle screamed back. "THREE MILES?" Alvin and Brittany screeched. "WE'LL BE DEAD BY THEN!" Jingle shook his head. "I CAN CONSTRUCT A SMALL SLED FOR THE THREE OF US OUT OF THE BROKEN SLEIGH," he yelled. "YOU SAID IT BROKE YEARS AGO!" Alvin retorted. Jingle nodded. "YEAH, BUT I KEPT THE PARTS OVER IN THIS LITTLE HIDEOUT!" he shouted. He dashed in front of Alvin and Brittany and went over to a rock. There was a hole underneath it where the broken sleigh parts were waiting for assembly…

**-BLIZZARD-**

"It works! WE'RE FLYING!" Brittany screamed gleefully. The trio was now riding a sleigh through the blizzard, trying to dodge anything that came across their path. Alvin was nervous. "ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?" he asked. Jingle nodded. "PERFECTLY! We're a quarter-mile away from the workshop!" he responded. Alvin nodded slowly, but the reply wasn't good enough for him. He kept a firm grip on Brittany's paw as the sled flew through the air. "WE'RE LESS THAN A QUARTER-MILE AWAY!" Jingle screamed.

That was when things changed. The sled took a nosedive. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Brittany yelled, gripping tightly to Alvin. At their angle of nosedive, the front of the sleigh hit a tree – hard. The sleigh broke – again – and the three hit the ground in the shattered remains. "We're so close…," Brittany groaned.

"GUYS?" a voice came. Grins spread over the trio's faces as they heard the voice of their saving graces…


End file.
